1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-hat stand used in, for instance, drum sets and more particularly to a structure of a connecting section that connects an upper rod member and a lower rod member.
2. Prior Art
In a high-hat stand, an operating rod is set inside a hollow pipe member so as to be movable upward and downward by a foot pedal, and the operating rod moves a movable cymbal attached at the top thereof up and down relative to a stationary cymbal. The operating rod is comprised of an upper rod member and a lower rod member, and these rod members are threadably connected so that they can be separated.
One example this type of connecting structure for the upper and lower rod members is shown in FIG. 12.
In this connecting structure for a high-had stand, the upper rod member 100 and the lower rod member 101 are connected by a connecting nut 102; and an upper lock nut 103 and lower lock nut 104 are further employed. However, when the lock fastening of the connecting nut 102 by the upper lock nut 103 is weak, the upper rod member 100 and the connecting nut 102 become loose during play (musical performance), and noise generates upon the up and down movement of the threadably connected upper and lower rod members 100 and 101. In other words, noise is generated when a foot pedal (not shown) is operated.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H11-242480 solves this problem. As seen from FIG. 13, in this prior art, the lower end surface 110 of an upper nut 111 is formed in a protruding conical shape, and the upper end surface 112 of a connecting nut 113 is formed in a recessed conical shape; and these nuts 111 and 113 are engaged at their conical end surfaces with the lower end surface 110 of the upper nut 111 snugly disposed in the upper end surface 112 of the connecting nut 113. As a result, a more secure thread-engagement of the upper and lower rods 114 and 115 compared to the prior art of FIG. 12 is obtained.
However, as described above, when the lock fastening of the connecting nut 102 by the upper lock nut 103 is weak, noise is generated. Though Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. H11-242480 attempts to solve this problem, the structure of this prior art requires conical shape processing on the upper nut 111 and connecting nut 113 that requires a fairly high precision work.